Change detection algorithms for detecting changes within video feeds are known.
Conventionally, change detection algorithms are used with systems, e.g. Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) Systems, where the cameras that take the video images are fixed. In such systems, change detection is performed by comparing a current video frame to a learned background image. This technique allows people and vehicles to be detected and tracked.
However, conventional change detection algorithms are not applicable to video data taken with a moving camera. This is because the background image in the video keeps changing, and the perspective of the camera keeps changing.
EP 2 034 426 discloses a moving image analysing apparatus, method and system. The moving image analysing apparatus comprises a moving image reading means, a region-of-interest extracting means, a object feature extracting means, and a shot-change detecting means for detecting a shot change on the basis of the colour feature of an image, the object feature of a region of interest, and the differences of the motion information among images of each frame.
US 2001/036313 discloses a process comprising a step of creating histograms of an image representing the occurrences of the luminance values as a function of these values and a step of comparing a histogram of an image T(t) with a histogram of a previous image T(t-1).